As the demand for the intercommunication of greater amounts of information and data increases, so does the need to maximize the efficient utilization of available space in available input/output (I/O) devices. Recently, the number of inputs and outputs able to be facilitated by an I/O device is limited by the space available for providing corresponding I/O connectors and not by information and data processing capacity. That is, typically the number of I/O connectors that are able to be provided by an I/O device is limited by the space available for such I/O connectors on a rear panel of an I/O device. The space available for such I/O connections is limited by such factors as the arrangement of the I/O connectors, the minimum distances between the I/O connectors that is able to be achieved, and the space consumed by other connections typically made in a rear panel of an I/O device, such as power and communication connections. Such spacing limitations and additional connections (e.g., power and communication), however, reduce the number of input and output connections that are able to be provided by an I/O device because the spacing limitations between the I/O connectors are today typically quite large and the additional connections consume valuable space in the rear panel that could be more efficiently and effectively utilized for additional connections for the I/O devices. What is needed is an efficient I/O card and arrangement design and as such, an I/O device design to increase capacity and economy of space requirements for I/O devices.